


die Lebenssonate

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Letters, M/M, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: suamiku adalah sebuah sonata. ia hanya eksis dalam pikiranku, catatanku, kehidupanku. #SempakKENcang19





	die Lebenssonate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



>   * FOB (dan siapapun lah yang lewat di fiksi abalan ini) adalah musisi-musisi independen yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri. Karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.  ~~Pete dan Patrick adalah pasangan yang berbahagia.~~
>   * Saya tidak melakukan riset mendalam, baik dari segi bahasa (cuma modal gugel trenslet hikz) dan segi sejarah (wikipeds menyelamatkanku), jadi karya ini penuh dengan cacat yang sepenuhnya kesalahan saya.
>   * Didedikasikan untuk [Kenzeira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira), author favorit saya yang selalu jadi inspirasi nulis. Happy birthday Ken!
> 


Ini akan terdengar seperti sebuah karangan belaka, tapi sungguh, aku tidak sedang bermain-main.

Suamiku adalah sebuah sonata. Ia hanya hidup setelah kumainkan. Ia hanya eksis dalam hidupku, ingatanku, catatanku. Suamiku mengingatkanku akan harapan tengah malam dan dongeng lama. Cantik dan indah. Tapi tidak nyata. Tidak pernah nyata. Sebab ketika sesuatu nyata maka ia akan membagi dirinya kepada orang-orang lain, menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan manusia lain, dan kupikir aku terlalu egois untuk membiarkan bahkan satu orang pun melihat suamiku yang begitu mempesona.

Sekarang dengar. Ini sudah sekian tahun sejak terakhir kali aku menulis. Kalau apa yang kutulis ternyata susah dimengerti dan terlalu abstrak—maaf. Kupikir otakku terlalu lama berbahasa notasi hingga lupa caranya menulis. Patrick (begitulah bagaimana aku memanggilnya) tidak akan setuju denganku yang menulis ini. Namun kalau disimpan di kepalaku lebih lama lagi, ini semua akan jadi sampah, dan aku tidak bisa mencipta.

Suamiku adalah sebuah sonata. Ia adalah sonata terindah yang pernah ada, dan aku adalah lelaki kuyu yang beruntung untuk menjadi pendengar satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa adiluhungnya ia selain diriku, sehingga ia hanya lahir dalam pikiranku. Mimpiku. Bukan halusinasi. Aku yakin aku tidak gila—Patrick selalu berkata aku hanya sedikit berbeda.

Aku memimpikannya sebelum aku bahkan mengenalnya, mengetahuinya. Ia hadir dalam balutan keanggunan dan keagungan seperti Apollo yang masyarakat Yunani Lama sembah. Ia tersenyum. Sonatanya terus bermain. Aku jatuh cinta dengan begitu sederhana. Begitu cepat. Begitu tepat. Seperti bola yang menggelinding masuk ke dalam gawang. Seperti momen pencerahan saat nabi menerima wahyu mereka.

Sonatanya tidak pernah ada dalam bentuk kertas musik, tapi ia tersimpan aman dalam ingatanku sejak detik pertama aku terbangun. Agaknya di sinilah titik balik hidupku; ketika aku membuang semua cita-citaku untuk menjadi penyair dan berlari terburu menghampiri piano tuaku yang berdebu. Sonata dari mimpi itu terus berputar, memukul-mukul pelipisku dari dalam, meminta keluar, mendesak dibebaskan. Aku gemetar. Sonatanya terdengar sangat megah bahkan ketika hanya dalam pikiranku—jemariku yang telah menahun tak berdansa di atas tuts piano mendadak tremor. Takut tak bisa menuangkan pesona mematikan sonata tersebut dengan benar.

Kemudian, seolah terbiasa, aku memainkan sonatanya sebagaimana yang ada dalam pikiranku. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah yang tidak kautahu kaumiliki. Aku terlena. Tiap alunan nadanya sesempurna sungai yang mengalir damai pada muara. Aku lepas. Aku bebas. Sonatanya tertawa bisa mengalun lugas.

Aku tidak pernah memelajari sonata ini dan aku bisa memainkannya sebaik aku mengetahui nama sendiri.

Demikianlah perjumpaan pertama kami. Ia muncul di akhir lagu, dan aku tahu. Inilah dirinya. Inilah manifestasi sonata barusan; seorang lelaki yang duduk dengan senyum cerah di sofa seberang piano. Jika ditanya bagaimana aku tahu—entahlah. Aku hanya tahu. Selayaknya kautahu cinta pertamamu akan jadi patah hati terbesarmu, lantaran kau belum pernah punya cinta-cinta busuk yang lain.

Ia bertepuk tangan. Aku menyeringai bodoh. Dadaku penuh diisi permen kapas tolol hingga mau meledak aku rasanya. Napasku berat. Ada beban rindu yang tidak kutahu sedang kutanggung. Sosoknya sangat familier, akrab, tak ubahnya dengan aroma sup ibu yang lama kulupakan. Rinduku tuntas. Rinduku pada sosok asing yang akrab ini telah tuntas. Ia bicara, dan suaranya sekalipun membuatku hangus jadi abu. Dari detik itu aku jatuh cinta setengah mati. Terjun bebas menuju palung yang tidak kuketahui.

Aku jatuh cinta. Jatuh sayang. Jatuh kasih. Jatuh. Sampai mautku aku belum berhenti jatuh padanya.

Suamiku adalah sebuah sonata yang hanya hidup setelah kumainkan.

Karierku sebagai seorang komponis eksis hanya karena dirinya. Sejatinya aku seorang penulis. Bukan komponis. Tapi Patrick selalu membawa nada-nada yang butuh diselesaikan setiap kali ia hadir. Sama seperti ide cerita, kurang-lebih. Aku terus dirongrong berbagai nada yang minta dilahirkan dengan utuh. Aku mengeluh. Patrick tertawa mengusap peluhku. Katanya itu bagian dari cinta kami dan aku harus belajar terbiasa.

Patrick banyak bercerita. Ia bilang kami itu paruh jiwa beda semesta. Ia bilang kecelakaan seperti ini jarang terjadi—dan ia sedih ketika itu terjadi itu harus menjadikan kami korbannya. Ia bilang, sebagaimana diriku, di loka lain ada Patrick lain yang pasangannya adalah aku dalam bentuk buku. Aneh sekali. Aku terlahir di sebuah dunia di mana jodohku tidak lebih dari sebuah lagu. Ia terlahir di sebuah dunia di mana jodohnya cuma seonggok buku.

Patrick banyak bercerita meski tidak mau menjabarkan detilnya. Menurutnya ada hal-hal yang harus tetap jadi rahasia. Aku tetap percaya.

Suamiku adalah sebuah sonata. Aku menikahinya di bawah bulan penuh pada sabtu malam yang sejuk. Tidak ada pendeta. Kami hanya bertukar cincin dan menjanjikan cinta sehidup-semati pada satu sama lain sekalipun ia dasarnya tidak benar-benar hidup dan tidak akan mati. Ah. Ya sudah. Selama kami merasa cukup, itu tidak masalah.

Ia memiliki mata biru-hijau ketika ia datang. Biru-hijau. Seperti langit pagi. Seperti pantai berganggang yang pernah kukunjungi. Aku tidak punya warna favorit tapi kalau aku harus melihat dunia yang hanya biru-hijau aku tidak akan keberatan. Matanya adalah mata tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Aku mau menyelam ke sana. Aku mau hidup di dalam matanya

Kulitnya yang selalu putih pucat kontras dengan kulitku yang lebih gelap. Ia bercanda itu tanda lainnya kami saling melengkapi. Aku suka. Aku yang biasa-biasa saja dengan mata coklatku dan kulit coklatku dan rambut hitamku disebut serasi dengan mata biru-hijau cantiknya, kulitnya yang mirip pantat bayi, rambutnya yang pirang stroberi. Aku senang.

Suaranya adalah debur laut yang tidak kutahu begitu kucintai. Suaranya adalah cericip burung pada pagi hari di Pegunungan Alpen. Suaranya adalah musik penyambutan surga yang belum lagi diperdengarkan pada telinga-telinga anak Adam. Suaranya adalah bentuk keindahan yang tidak pernah kubayangkan, tidak pernah kupikirkan, sebuah definisi cantik dalam cara-cara yang berbeda sebagaimana cantiknya bebungaan lain dengan cantiknya matahari senja. Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin tertawa. Aku berbahagia. Aku cinta. Aku mencinta. Aku manusia yang emosional mencintainya sebegini banyak.

Rupanya jelita sebagaimana alunan sonatanya. Aku tersenyum selagi bibirku menjelajahi tiap inci tubuhnya. Mabuk, mabuk, mabuk. Ia mendesah seperti orang berdoa. Namaku di mulutnya adalah sebuah sumpah suci tak terlanggar. Lehernya merah kucium kugigiti. Punggungku merah ia cakari. Napas kami merah, mendidih, panas saling beradu siapa yang bisa mencari kepuasan paling banyak. Pada tiap entakan pinggul aku mencintainya. Pada tiap rengekan bergetarnya aku menyayanginya. Pada tiap senyum di antara kecupan aku semakin mengasihinya. Pada tiap napas dan alunan aku hanya berserah diri kepadanya.

Aku, seorang konduktor dalam kendali orkestranya.

Orang-orang bernyanyi mengagungkan surga tetapi kupanjatkan puja-pujiku di bibir dan di antara pahanya. Aku tidak butuh surga. Surgaku bersemayam dalam sebuah sonata kehidupan. Tuhan tidak mencintaiku bahkan jika itu seujung kuku dari cintaku pada Patrick. Cukuplah bagiku surga dalam bentuk suamiku saja.

Kepada suamiku, sebuah sonata yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi dan lagi di setiap pembuka hari: akan kutemukan kau di ribuan semesta. Dari jutaan manusia yang ada akan kupinang kau seorang saja. Cintaku padamu adalah klise-klise opera sabun yang nyata; cintamu padaku adalah satu-satunya kebenaran dari kitab suci yang tak pernah ada.

Teruntuk Patrick, simfoni hatiku tercinta: mari kita bersatu di kehidupan selanjutnya.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III** (lahir di Graz, 5 Juni 1757 — meninggal di Jenewa, Swiss, 27 April 1795 pada umur 38 tahun) adalah seorang komponis. Ia dianggap sebagai salah satu dari komponis musik klasik yang terpenting dan paling terkenal dalam sejarah. Karya-karyanya mencapai jumlah ratusan dan telah diakui secara luas sebagai puncak karya musik simfoni klasik. Simfoninya yang paling terkenal, _blaues Elend_ dan _das imaginäre du_ , dianggap sebagai repertoar standar musik klasik dan diakui sebagai mahakarya musik zaman klasik.

Wentz mulanya merupakan seorang penyair amatir. Ia melarikan diri dari rumahnya di usia 19 ketika ketahuan berhubungan dengan lelaki lain. Kemudian, saat ia berumur 20, Wentz mulai menggubah sonata-sonata sederhana sebelum beranjak ke simfoni rumit. Namanya melambung dalam waktu singkat. Wentz menghasilkan banyak musik untuk opera-opera, beberapa di antaranya adalah opera favoritnya. Sampai sekarang, masih banyak ahli yang berdebat tentang apakah Wentz memiliki kemampuan tala mutlak atau tidak, sebab kisah masa lalunya terlampau sedikit (lantaran keluarganya menolak mengakui Wentz sebagai bagian dari mereka) dan kejeniusannya dalam menggubah musik baru muncul ketika ia menginjak usia dua puluhan, tetapi cerita-cerita tentang spontanitasnya mengenali nada dengan sempurna juga tidak sedikit.

Orientasi romantis-seksualnya adalah alasan terbesar Wentz sempat tersisihkan dari daftar komponis hebat dunia; ia dikenal sebagai seseorang yang cukup terbuka, nyaman dengan identitas diri sekalipun sadar akan gosip-gosip tidak enak yang melingkupi sosoknya. Wentz diketahui sangat dekat dengan banyak orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Beberapa yang sering disebut sebagai kekasih Wentz adalah Lyndsey Gunnulfsen, seorang penyanyi opera dan ahli pedang terkenal di masanya; Francesco Iero, teman lama Wentz yang juga seorang penyair; Greta Morgan, balerina muda yang banyak disukai; dan Gabriel Saporta, bartender di bar favorit Wentz. Sampai akhir hayatnya Wentz tidak pernah menikah. Ia selalu mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya setelah berulang tahun yang ke-26, tetapi Wentz tidak benar-benar punya pasangan. Wentz selalu mengatakan bahwa suaminya adalah sebuah sonata. Ucapannya ini ditanggapi sebagai candaan, awalnya, sebelum masyarakat yakin bahwa Wentz mulai sinting akibat terlalu banyak menggubah lagu.

Surat ini, dikenal paling populer sebagai _wenn ich sterbe_ (ketika aku mati), merupakan bagian dari jurnal pribadi Wentz yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapa-siapa dan baru ditemukan setelah Saporta, sahabatnya, berkunjung ke rumah Wentz dua hari setelah Wentz ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah. Sosok Patrick yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'suamiku' sepanjang surat sejatinya tidak pernah ada. Bagaimanapun, para ahli menduga sonata yang Wentz bilang ia nikahi memang ada. Banyak kesaksian menyebutkan bahwa Wentz seringkali memainkan sebuah sonata indah ketika ia sendirian, tetapi jika ditanya, Wentz akan marah. Menurutnya kurang ajar sekali orang lain berani menguping “apa yang merupakan satu-satunya kebahagiaan abadiku” tanpa izin. Ia tidak pernah menggubris orang-orang yang datang meminta diajari sonata tersebut. Desas-desus lain juga mengatakan bahwa sonata ini adalah alasan di balik bencinya Wentz terhadap karya-karyanya sendiri—sebab ia tidak bisa menggubah sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari sonata piano tersebut, selalu tak puas dan kecewa tidak peduli semajestik apapun simfoni yang ia ciptakan.

Sonata itu kini dikenal sebagai _die Lebenssonate_ (Sonata Kehidupan), diambil dari sebuah kutipan dalam surat tersebut. Eksistensinya masih menjadi misteri yang melingkupi bagian-bagian kehidupan Wentz yang tidak pernah terungkap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YA MAAF SAYA GANTI NAMA FRANK. biar menyesuaikan cerita sip oke oce. tadinya suratnya mau saya tulis pake lowercase semua biar ciri khas pete gitu tapi ga jadi lah haghaghag
> 
> e btw aku ga puas sama hasil akhirnya tbh. dapet ide ini abis bangun tidur kayak momen revelation dan idenya sangat kinclong di otak tapi pas ditulis malah acakadut. hadeuh. maafkan ya gaes. semoga ini saya rewrite suatu saat nanti.
> 
>  **trivia** : di sini saya nyelipin banyak referensi tulisan pete sendiri: dari answernya dia tentang patrick "we have to, cause i dreamt him", ke jurnalnya "i am laughing. i am being in love", ke liriknya "was only born inside my dreams". ini ga guna sih but wgwgwg gitu /apa
> 
> aduh ken maaf sekali ya kalau ini amburadul dan fandomnya ga kamu ngerti huhuhuhuhu aku bikinnya terburu-buru ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; maaf juga aku postingnya telat dari yang lain---kuotaku mendadak abis TEPAT pas mau upload (....) sedy aku tu.
> 
> sudah lama ingin mengungkapkan cinta pada ken tapi mal03. sekarang aku tidak malu lagi. hehehe. ~~more like aku makan rasa maluku dan bersembunyi selamanya tidak kuasa ngobrol ama ken lagi bhay~~. tetaplah menginspirasi orang, ken! selamat ulang tahun!! kudoakan yang terbaik untuk ken; semoga keinginannya terkabul dan urusannya dimudahkan:)
> 
> terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca!


End file.
